


[Podfic of] babel, babel, look at me now

by exmanhater



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Extremis, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixing Extremis doesn't mean removing it. Tony Stark may in fact be dating a superhero. (There's a line in the budget for it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] babel, babel, look at me now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [babel, babel, look at me now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803347) by [jumpfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpfall/pseuds/jumpfall). 



**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/1msGkQt) [7.3 MB] **|** [m4b](http://bit.ly/1dI1OGU) [18.3 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 37:36

**Streaming:**  



End file.
